Grace
by alch
Summary: He would not waste her time. He would win, for her.  A/N- As far as I'm concerned, this is a one shot, although I may continue if I feel I can write something more. It is only "In Progress" as a safety net.


Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

><p>She watched his graceful movements on the mat. How his body rippled with the muscles that had been toned and shaped since the day he could walk, how his body moved with a fluidity matched only by water, how his body was slender and long but strong akin to the bamboo <em>shinai*<em> he held in his hand, how his body would cover her petite body when hovering over her in a moment of. . .

Haruhi broke out of her daydream and slightly shook the dazed look out of her eyes. After all, she didn't want to miss this important moment for someone she thought of as a friend, especially not for a moment's daydream that amounted to nothing.

Although Haruhi Fujioka wasn't known to be outwardly flirty, or ostentatious in her displays of affection, that didn't mean she didn't harbor the same feelings as others. Besides, she was the only female in a club of 7. Said club which consisted of gorgeous men that fit all types- efficiently filling the quota of _any_ daydream a girl could dream (almost literally with the creation of the Host Club). She may have been a bit daft in the relationship department but she wasn't _completely_ hopeless, she was well aware that the boy were good looking, but for the most part, although perhaps unfortunately, their quirks kept her grounded in her fantasies. Any illusions she had held in the beginning about the boys had quickly been broken. Tamaki was much too clingy, the twins were much too nefarious, Kyouya was much too calculating, Hunny-Senpai was much too childish, and Mori-Senpai was… … … he was … … … too dedicated. Yes, _dedicated._ Haruhi couldn't imagine him ever caring for another the way he cared for Hunny, nonetheless romantically. Hence with this logic in place, Haruhi had decided that Mori-senpai was the one to daydream about, after all, in her dreams, she was the one to break his shell. The hardened, _toned_ shell of Morinozuka Takashi.

* * *

><p>Mori had decimated his opponents in what was sure to be record time.<br>He gave a bow of thanks to his opponent of the semi-finals to show his respect for his hard work. Even before he had walked off the mat, Mitsukuni was climbing his leg and situating himself on his shoulders. Mori's lips lifted into his equivalent of a smile at the boy he had dedicated his life to.

"Ne, Taka-chan! You did amazing! I knew you would win! I think to celebrate your victory, we should all have….CAKE!"

"Aah," Mori whispered back. Mori knew Mitsukuni would understand him, with or without words.

"But you will! No one can beat you!" Upon seeing the confused looks on his friends' faces, Hunny explained, "Taka-chan says he hasn't won yet. But he has! Or.. He will! Then we'll all have cake to celebrate!" Mitsukuni bounced on Mori's shoulders in his excitement. Mori could only think of how he was and always would be so thankful to have a friend like Hunny around, whose faith in him never wavered and never faltered. He mused to himself that perhaps one day he would find one who needed him as much as he needed Hunny and Hunny needed him when he was older. He knew he and Hunny could not be together forever, and time would bring them apart, though never forever. It wasn't even as though Hunny really needed his protection anyways. The Lolita boy's strength came from more than just his muscles, but his heart as well. Though the thoughts raced through his head, he kept his face stoic and turned to look towards the clock that would ring when his next match was ready. He kept his face trained on the hands of the clock as they turned round and round till the bell rang. He placed Mitsukuni back on the floor gently, and felt a small hand on the crook of his arm. Mori turned to face them and found himself looking into the soft, chocolate brown eyes of one Haruhi Fujioka. She, in all her bluntness, said, "You're clearly more skilled than him. If you don't win, I'll have wasted a Sunday," She then turned towards Mitsukuni and said, "Hunny-sempai, let's go sit down and wait for Mori-sempai over there okay?"

"Mmm!" Hunny chirped and grabbed Haruhi's hand. Mori in his surprise at her words, almost missed the light in her eyes that gave away the joking jest of her statement before she was dragged off. _Almost._ He nodded as she walked, or perhaps _was dragged_, back to her seat with the rest of the Host Club and his friends. He would win today. For her.

* * *

><p>*Shinai – a bamboo sword used in the sport of kendo<p> 


End file.
